Hand in Hand
by Mitsuki-Chii
Summary: Es geht um zwei verschiedene Rassen. Saiyajins und Zufurujins. Doch es gibt nur einen Planeten, Vegetasei. Vegetasei soll vereinigt werden, durch eine Heirat zwischen Vegeta und Chichi. Doch, ob am Ende alles klappt... G/CC
1. Chapter 1

Hand in Hand (Te o tsunaide)

Kapitel 1:

Auf Vegetasei gibt es zwei regierende Parteien. Auf der rechten Seite von Vegetasei lebten die „Saiyajins". Die ,mächtigsten Regierer waren King Vegeta mit seinen Söhnen Vegeta (22) und Table (12). Die Seite ist bekannt dafür, dass sein Volk zu Gorillas mutieren und super stark werden. Welche von ihnen können sich auch zum Supersaiyerjin verwandeln. Die Supersaiyerjins haben Blonde Punker Haare und funkel grüne Augen und haben gewaltigende Kräfte, sodass man mit dem Scounter die Kräfte nicht nach messen kann, da es denn sofort in die Luft fliegt.

Auf der linken Seite leben die „Zufurujins"mit King Rinderteufel und seiner bezaubernden Tochter Chichi (17), das ein Einzelkind ist. Die Fufurujins sind Genies, die schon sehr weit in der Technologie sind, als jeder anderer auf dem Universum. Sie können sich nicht in Mutanten verwandeln und sind auch nicht stark. Sie haben nur Köpfchen.

Beiderseits sind die Muttern vestorben und vom Vater aufgezogen worden.

Seit klein auf haben die Eltern verkündigt,dass der älteste Sohn von King Vegeta und die Tochter von dem Rinderteufel für einander Versprochen sind, um den Planeten zu vereinen.

Mit der Klugheit der linken- und die Stärke der rechten Seite, könnte Vegetasei unbesiegbar werden.

„Mein Sohn, ich glaube, dass ich nicht an deiner Verlobung teilnehmen kann. Ich bin zu krank und werde wahrscheinlich die heutige Nacht nicht überleben (keuch) und darum passe gut auf mein Königreich auf.", sagt der King Vegeta schmerzend zu seinem ältesten Sohn, Vegeta der 2. Plötzlich rief ein Doktor „Er muss sich etwas ausruhen. Geht bitte aus dem Zimmer, mein Prinz." Vegeta ging aus dem Zimmer und sah sein kleinen Bruder Table. "Was willst du hier? Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", schimpft Vegeta mit seinem kleinen Bruder und wollte das er sofort von hier verschwindet. „Ich wollte zu Vater, um zu sehen wie es ihm geht...", antwortete Table verängstlicht. Vegeta blickt ihn nur böse an und Table weiß was das hieß und geht enttäuschend weg.

Sein jüngerer Bruder hat Angst vor seinem Bruder und gehorcht ihm beim erstem Wort. Er ist auch sehr schüchtern und nicht so mutig und stark, wie sein großer Bruder oder andere Sayajins.

Vegeta hat noch nie seine Verlobte in Person gesehen, nur in Bildern. Er hörte vor ein paar Wochen wie Soldaten davon erzählten, wie sehr stark sie sein sei und das obwohl sie aus der Linkenseite von Vegetasei stammt. Seitdem hat es Vegetas Interesse an ihr geweckt und hat eine die Idee, sie besser kennen zu lernen.

Ein junger starker Mann näherte sich von hinten auf Vegeta zu und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Vegeta dreht sich rasant um, um zu wissen, wer es wagte. ihn an der Schulter zufassen. ,,Hey Veggie! Was machst du denn da?". Es war sein treuer Freund und General Kakarott, der ihn anfasste und ihn begrüßte. ,,Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt das du mich nicht Veggie nennen sollst!" sagt Vegeta der II genervt.

Der Prinz wusste, dass er ohneBegleitung nicht den Palast verlassen darf, also entschloss er sich seinen einzigen Freund Kakarott mit zur Grenze zu nehmen, um seinen Plan zu vervollständigen. ,,Kakarott, ich möchte das du mit mir über die Grenze gehst!". ,,Hai! Aber warum?" Fragt der jüngere dem zukünftigen König von Vegetasei. ,,Du tust es einfach! Das ist ein Befehl gewesen!" Und gab ihn eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Kakarotto widersprach ihn nicht. Obwohl er es eigentlich getan hätte, wenn die beiden alleine irgendwo im Raum wären. Doch er tat es nicht, da er nicht reskieren wollte, dass keiner denken sollte das man mit dem Hocheit so umspringen kann und seinen Respekt verliert. Bevor Vegeta sich auf dem weg zum Trainingsraum macht, das sie gleich morgen aufbrechen wollen und sich genau an diesem Flur treffen.

Die Seite des Rinderteufels ist ganz anders, als des King Vegetas. In der Seite ist es friedlich und alle sind ganz lieb und nett zu einander und müssen keine Angst haben, um Respekt zu gewähren. Sie haben auch mit Nettigkeit schon Respekt vor dem König und der Prinzessin.

Prinzessin Chichi ist mit ihrer General-in, die auch Gleichseitig ihre beste Freundin ist, in ihren Zimmer und reden seit Wochen darum, wie der Prinz wohl sei, da beide bald in einem Monat heiraten werde. ,,Freust du dich schon auf deine baldige Hochzeit?" fragt ihre Freundin Bulma, die, mit ihrer Familie, die Schlauste aus Vegetasei sind und die einzigen die blaue und blonde Haare haben. ,,Bulma! Musst du die Frage jeden Tag stellen?" erwiderte die Prinzessin genervt. ,,Natürlich! Ich warte auf die Antwort schon seit langem." sagte Bulma entsetzt. ,, Aber ich weiß nicht mal, wie er aussieht, geschweige wie er so drauf ist! Ich hab ihn ja nicht mal in Bildern gesehen, HALLOOO! Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht mal darauf einstellen und ich heirate in einem Monat!", sagt Chichi ohne Punkt und Komma. Doch sie weiß, dass sie troz dieser Antwort Morgen die selbe Frage wieder stellen wird. „Naja...Kommst du mit ins Trainigshaus, dass du extra für mich gebaut hattest, meine liebe Freundin?", fragte Chichi liebevoll mit blitzelne Augen , in Hoffnung auf ein positives Antwort. „Chichi! Obwohl du 'ne Prinzessin bist, benimmst du dich wie ein Kerl! Da merkt man das du den Charakter von deinem Vater hast, aber kannst von Glück reden, dass du das Aussehen von deiner Mutter geerbt hast.", meint Bulma und trotzdem ist sie froh wie sie ist und nicht wie die Möchtegern-Weibern, die nur mit ihren Äußeren prallen.„Nani? Wie meinst du das?" , fragt die Prinzessin ahnungslos. „Schon gut", lacht Bulma und war einverstanden zum Trainingshaus zu gehen.

Chichi trainierte gegen die Gravitation, es gab eine Anzeige die zeigt wie viel sie gegen die Gravitation trainiert. Es zeigt -50 an. Bulma war in ein extra Raum, um zu sehen wie sie trainiert. Sie waren über eine Stunde drinne und als Chichi nicht mehr konnte, hat sie aufgehört und ist mit Bulma raus gegangen.„Du warst fantastisch!...Oh nein! Weißt du schon wie spät das ist? Du kommst zu spät zur Privatstunde, wenn du dich nicht beeilst." Chichi lacht nur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab heute kein Unterricht, weil mein Lehrer krank im Bett liegt." Bulma sieht Chichi verdutzt an. „Warum wusste ich nichts davon?". „Weil du... ? kurz davor, als Chichi was zu Bulma sagen wollte kam ein Bote und schrie ,,Prinzessin" und unterbrach Chichi und Bulma beim weiterreden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie störe, aber ich hab eine Nachricht von der anderen Seite.". Chichi wundert sich, weil sie noch nie aus der anderen Seite eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. „Wie lautet sie?" „Er hat geschrieben, dass er morgen früh kommen wird, um sie zu sehen.". Als Chichi die Nachricht hörte war sie sprachlos. „Prinzessin, was ist mit Euch?", fragte der Bote besorgt. „Ich habe nichts. Sie können gehen. Danke.". Und so machen sich Bulma und Chichi auf dem weg zu Chichis Gemach.

Chichi stand wie versteinert da. Bulma reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser..,, Hey Chichi wach auf! Du kannst nicht lange so bleiben.". Bulma gibt ihr ein leichten Schlag in ihrem Gesicht, aber sie reagierte nicht. Dann nahm sie das Glas Wasser und kippte es auf ihr Gesicht. „Ha... Was los?", (isch Kanake seien ) sagt Chichi erschrocken und war wieder bei sich. „Endlich bist du zu dir gekommen.", sagt Bulma erleichtert. ,,WAS? ER KOMMT UM MICH ZU SEHEN?", schrie Chichi vor sich. ,, Das ist echt eine späte Reaktion... Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragt Bulma und wusste selbst nicht weiter.,,Das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich anziehen soll...Es kommt so schnell.,, „Dein Pech! Zum Glück muss ich mich nicht damit beschäftigen!", sagte Bulma eher erleichtert. ,,Bulma du bist doch meine ''BESTE FREUNDE'' und als '' BESTE FREUNDIN'' tut man doch alles, ODERRR?" Bulma hat als Erstes nicht verstanden was gemeint war, aber dann.. "…! Oh NEIN … Nein Nein HM HM nicht mit mir! Ich komm nicht mit mir, ich bleib zu Hause und trinke Tee und ICH habe KEINE Zeit." Chichi Hundeblick strahlt wie funkelnde Sterne Bulmas Gesicht an. „Nein... ich kann...nicht...Stand halten...AAA Hilfe!" Und da Bulma dem Hundeblick nicht standhalten konnte, könnt ihr euch ja auch vorstellen, wer GEWONNEN hat.

,,Was soll ich anziehen? Das oder lieber das? sagt Chichi zu Bulma. Ja genau, dass war Chichi. Im Stillen murmelt Bulma vor sich hin und sagt: „ Warum hab ich JA gesagt? Ach ja, weil sie ihren Hundeblick eingesetzt hat! Ich hasse ihren Hundeblick.". „Was?", rief Chichi zu Bulma. „Ich hab gesagt, dass alle beide dir passen.". ,,Wirklich!", antwortete Chichi erfreut. Bulma hatte jetzt auch, wie die Prinzessin, etwas Lampenfieber, weil sie den Prinzen sehen wird.

Vegeta ist gerade fertig mit seinem Training geworden und nahm ein Tuch, um sein Scheiß weg zu wischen. „Ich bin gespannt, was mich morgen wohl erwarten wird.", er grinst vor sich hin und freut sich regelrecht auf die starke Kämpferin, sie seine baldige Frau sein wird.

Fortsetzung Folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Die falsche Begegnung (The false encounter)

Es ist schon Morgen. Der Prinz macht sich fertig, um zu den Tsufurujins zu gehen. Er ging aus seinem Gemach und plötzlich rief ein Sayajin Bote „Hoheit! Hoheit!". Vegeta drehte sich um und blieb stehen. Als er angekommen ist, hat er tief Luft geholt und gesagt „ Einglück! Ihr sind nicht weggegangen. Sie haben ein Brief vom König des westlichen Reichs bekommen!" Der Prinz nahm den Brief und öffnet es. Er las den Brief. Lachend machte er sich auf dem Weg. .Alle Bediensteten waren schockiert darüber, den Prinzen Lachen zu sehen. Noch keiner hat ihn lachen sehen.

Kakarott steht schon am Treffpunkt und wartete auf dem Prinzen. „Warum kommt er zu spät?...Naja, dann suche ich ihn halt!". Und so macht sich Kakarott auf dem Weg auf die Suche nach dem Prinzen. „Wer lacht da so laut...?". Er wunderte sich wer so laut auf dem Korridor gelacht hat und macht sich dort hin, um zu sehen wer es war. Kakarott konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen... „Ve...ve...VEGETAAA? Oh, Scheiße man! Bist du krank? Hast du Fieber? Vielleicht was falsches gegessen?...", fragte er ironisch. „Unser Ausflug wurde verschoben .Wir werden erst abends zu den gehen". Sagt Vegeta lächelnd und ging. Kakarott stand immer noch schockiert da und wusste immer noch nicht warum er gelacht hatte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es ist Morgen und der Wecker von Chichi klingelt „Was soll der Scheiß? Warum klingelt der Wecker so früh?...Oh nein ich...ich muss mich beeilen und mich schnell anziehen und schön machen. Heute kommt ja der Prinz!". Als sie aus ihrem Bett runter gesprungen ist, hat sie sich ganz gründlich gebadet, danach ist sie rasant zu ihrem riesigen Schrank, der die breite 10 m hatte, gerannt und hat sich ein Kleid raus geholt und sich angezogen. Zuletzt hat sie sich hübsch gemacht. Sie war fertig und ging raus aus ihren Zimmer, Richtung Saal und als sie dort angekommen ist...

„Vater was machen die da alle hier?". Der Vater von Chichi lächelte „Ach Kind...Ich hab vergessen es dir zu sagen … Der Prinz kommt erst später." Chichi hat das gerade nicht richtig wahrgenommen. „Wie... Warum kommt er später?" „Ich hab ihn ein Brief geschrieben, da stand, dass er später kommen soll für den Maskenball." sagt der Rinderteufel erfreut. Chichi fragte sich nur „Ein Maskenball...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Ein Maskenball...?" Sagt der Junge Begleiter zu dem zukünftigen Prinzen von Vegetasei. Vegeta blieb stumm und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Da hat Kakarott noch was gefragt „Und wann sollen wir gehen? Worauf Vegeta nur atwortete „ Nimm eine Maske mit und komm in einer Stunde zu meinem Zimmer."Als er das gesagt hatte, ging er in sein Zimmer. Kakarott hatte etwas Kopfschmerzen und ging auch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Chichi, bitte zieh dir dieses Kleid an und diese Maske." Sagt der Rinderteufel zu Chichi „Das sieht ja schön aus!" „?...Bulma du bist es? Wusstest du auch das wir ein Maskenball machen?" fragte Chichi mit großen Augen. „Ich weiß alles! *he he* „Bulma, ich habe natürlich auch ein Kleid und eine Maske für dich," sagte der Rinderteufel. Bulma war begeistert und wollte sich mit Chichi hübsch machen. Obwohl Chichi eigentlich eher schokiert war, dass all das hinter ihrem Rücken geplant wurde und sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, hatte sie noch ein anderes Gefühl. Sie war aufgeregt auf diese neue Herausforderung ihn durch all den Leuten zu suchen. Chichi freute sich regelrecht und begab sich zu ihrem Gemach mit Bulma an ihrer Seite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakarott wollte gerade Vegeta abholen und klopfte an seiner Tür .Vegeta machte die Tür auf und Kakarott war begeistert. „Du siehst gut aus Vegeta!"

„Wir haben doch fast das gleiche an, du Idiot.". Kakarott lachte nur und machten sich auf dem weg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wow? So viele Leute!" sagte Chichi, die begeistert durch den Saal umguckte. „Das kannst du laut sagen Schwester!" antwortet Bulma zurück und war auch Hin und Weg. „Was? Ihr seit schon begeistert von diesen Leuten! Aber es kommen doch noch mehr. Es ist erst der Anfang!"... Beide zuckten zusammen und wollten sehen wer da mit ihnen sprach. „Vater, du bist es! Wie meinst du das „Es ist erst der Anfang!" und weiß du schon wann der Prinz da ist?" Fragt die einzige Tochter des Rinderteufels . „Er ist leider noch nicht da, Liebes!"Chichi war in Wirklichkeit beruhigt, dass er noch nicht da...?

Und Plötzlich kamen zwei Männer in Generalanzügen herein. Die Generalanzügen kamen aus der Rechten Reichs, was natürlich nur eins bedeutete. Chichi hatte plötzlich Herzklopfen bekommen,weil sie aufgeregt war und nicht wusste wer, wer ist. Bulma war im Gegensatz zu Chichi fasziniert und wollte die beiden ansprechen, aber konnte es nicht, da Chichi Bulma festhielt, um sich hinter sie zu verstecken.

„Hey Chichi, was soll das?" „Ich möchte DICH nur retten!" flüsterte Chichi Bulma ins Ohr. „Was! Mich retten? Vor zwei so gut-aussehenden und gut-gebauten Männern?" sagt Bulma erschrocken. „Das mein ich doch nicht! Ich meine du könntest gar nicht wissen wer, wer ist!" „Das stimmt gar nicht! Ich weiß wer, wer ist ! Der Kleinere von denen ist der General und der Große ist der doch Klar!"Als Chichi so nachgedacht hatte, war sie auch dieser Meinung das, dass nur so sein könnte. Ist doch auch logischer. Aber Chichi war sich dennoch nicht ganz sicher. Doch ihre Generalin irrte sich nie. Also vertraute sie ihr Voll und Ganz und stieß ihre Unsicherheit zurück.

Chichi hatte schon Kopfschmerzen bekommen und holte sich ein Glas zu trinken.. „Ja, ruh dich dann hier ein wenig aus...Ich geh mich mal an den sexy General ran machen!" Bulma war überglücklich und amüsierte sich bis zum äußersten. Chichi beobachtete Bulma von weiten. „Wenigstens hat sie ihren Spaß!"

Als Vegeta (der kleine General) Bulma mit ihrer Maske sah, dachte er es wäre Chichi mit einer Blauen Perücke. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es Chichi ist. Da er auch noch dachte, dass es keine Leute mit blauen Haaren gab. Vegeta sprach Bulma an „Möchten Sie mit mir Tanzen?" Bulma war erfreut und sagte natürlich „ja". Sie Tanzten und Tanzten und Bulma dachte sie hätte ihren Traummann gefunden. Auch Vegeta war von ihrer schönen Figur und Stimme verzaubert.

Bulma hatte ein Kleid mit Meerjungfrau-Silhouette, betontdieFigur (vor allem den Po) und zeigt jede kleine Rundung.

„Vegeta, du Hund! Das du so eine geile Verlobte hast..." Kakarott war etwas Eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil die Prinzessin"Bulma" so schön aussieht. Aber dann als er sich etwas zu Trinken holen wollte…. „Wer ist die denn ?" dachte er und sah Chichi, die sich immer noch ausruhte. „Das ist bestimmt die Generalin!" dachte er und ging zu ihr. Als Chichi sah das „der Prinz" zu ihr kam, wurde sie sofort rot. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht glauben. Kakarotto hatte erkannt, dass SIE eigentlich die Prinzessin ist.

„Warum sind Sie hier ganz alleine?" fragte Kakarott, "der Prinz". Aber Chichi konnte kein einziges Wort rausholen, weil sie viel zu aufgeregt war. Kakarott streckte seine Hand raus und fragte „Wollen sie Tanzen?" Chichis Herz pochte so schnell, das sie dachte ihr Herz würde jeden Moment rausfliegen. Sie nahm seine Hand und ging zu Tanzfläche. Kakarotto guckte Chichi tief in die Augen. Chichi wagte einen kurzen Blickkontakt, doch wandte sich sofort wieder ab. Sie wurde knall rot und schämte sich. Chichi dachte es sei alles nur ein Traum, dass so ein gut-aussehender muskulöser Mann mit ihr tanzte. Chichi hatte ein bodenlanges, in lightskyblue, Ballkleid, mit ein bisschen Rüschen, an.

Der Vater von Chichi kam und die Musik ging aus. Die Tänzer hörten auf zu tanzen. „Ich bitte nun den Prinzen und den General hier hoch zu kommen.". Da haben sich Vegeta und Kakarott sich auf dem Weg gemacht. „Wir freuen uns das ihr hier seid. Wenn ich nun bitten darf, nehmt bitte eure Masken ab und zeigt den Leuten euer wahres Gesicht." Da waren alle gespannt drauf,wie sie aussahen. Sogar Chichi und Bulma waren gespannt. Als sie die Masken abgenommen wurden, haben fast alle Mädchen geschrien, weil sie so „Verboten" gut-aussahen. Da hatte der Rinderteufel sie allen offiziell vorgestellt „Der Rechte hier ist Vegeta, der Prinz von den Sayajins und der linke hier ist sein General. Sie werden hier ab jetzt hier leben, bis die Hochzeit gefeiert wurde." „WAAAASSS?" schrien Chichi und Bulma auf und alle Blicke waren nun auf die beiden verwirrten Mädchen haften geblieben.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Liebe Leser…jetzt habe ich euch etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Etwas sehr ernstes-überhaupt nicht witzig! ABER, mir gehört DBZ überhaupt nicht!—SOLLTE ES JEDOCH, würde GT überhaupt nicht existieren…**

**PS: Bitte unterstützt Japan—Pray for Japan!**

**Nuuun…langes Gerede, kurzer Sinn: Viel Spaß ;D**

_**Kapitel 3 :Nochmal Glück gehabt **_

Chichi nahm Bulma an die Hand und lief weg, als ob ihr Leben davon abhängen würde. Was sollten sie sonst tun? Der Prinz der Sayajins und sein General waren kurz davor, die beiden Tsufuruijana zu ertappen und dies wäre nur eine schreckliche Blamage für ihr Volk gewesen, nicht zu vergessen, für die beiden Schönheiten.

Chichi ist um die Ecke abgebogen und dann immer weiter geradeaus gelaufen bis eine Treppe vor ihnen war, die sie dann raufstiegen . Die verwirrten Mädchen gelangen in einen langen, langen Flur und waren kurz vor ihrem Ziel, denn hinten rechts war Zimmer 28, ihre Kleiderkammer. Die schwarzhaarige Prinzessin machte die Tür zügig auf und ging blitzartig schnell mit ihrer Generalin und Freundin Bulma in die Kammer hinein. Die verzweifelte Prinzessin nahm den Schlüssel und schloss die Tür ab.

Chichi und Bulma stöhnten laut und rangen nach Luft: „Glaubst du die wissen, dass wir es waren die so hysterisch gekreischt haben?`" fragte die blauhaarige der schwarzhaarigen mit einem kleinen bisschen Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme. „Hysterisch", war ja noch untertrieben, dachte sich die Generalin. ChiChi, die immer noch aus der Puste war, versuchte zu anworten:„haahhhhhhhhheeeeee hahaahh huuuu was fragst duuuuh mich! Haaaaaaah ich bin vor Panik einfach weggelaufen huuuuu !"kreischte Chichi, immer noch außer Atem. Beide ließen sich auf dem Boden fallen. 'Das wird schief gehen…' dachte die verzweifelte Bulma, denn sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wer war das denn?" fragte eine fette Dame mit einem Fächer in der Hand außer sich. „Sollte man nicht die Soldaten schicken?" fügte ein älterer Mann hinzu, der eine schräge Miene drehte, als hätte er Scheiße gegessen. „UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT" kreischten die Noblen im Saal hektisch.

Die Gäste erkannten nicht, dass es Chichi, die Prinzessin und Bulma, die Generalin waren die einen so unübersehbaren Aufstand gemacht hatten, außer der König und Herrscher der Tsufuruijana. Er hatte sofort erkannt, dass es sich um Chichi und Bulma handelten. Der immer-noch-erschrockene König konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Beiden so etwas nur tun konnten. Auch er war außer sich, zu Wissen das seine Tochter und seine fast-so-wie-Tochter es waren, die Unruhe stifteten, brachte ihn nur dazu seinen Kopf zu schütteln…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Hey Vegeta, war das nicht…" fing Kakarot an, aber wurde von Vegeta sofort unterbrochen. „…. Was fragst du mich!" gaffte Vegeta seinen General an. Kakarot hatte den Verdacht, dass es sich vielleicht um die beiden Tanzpartnerinnen handelten. Doch Vegeta beschäftigte etwas anderes. 'Nun weiß ich das „Sie" keine Prinzessin ist…denn, wenn „Sie" die Prinzessin wirklich wäre, würde „Sie" doch nicht so etwas nicht tun! Eine Prinzessin muss- SCHEIßE! Was lass ich mich auch darauf ein! Kann mir ja auch egal sein, denn meine Frau wird die Prinzessin sein…' dachte sich Vegeta. Doch auch wenn er sich dies alles einreden wollte, war die Schönheit mit der er getanzt hatte, nicht so egal wie er es sich versucht einzureden.

Der Rinderteufel wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er verkündigte die Feier weiterhin fortzuführen, während er, die Prinzessin und die Generalen holen würde. Es ist ein Gebrauch, der Tsufurijanas, mit dem Verlobten zu tanzen. Der erste Tanz mit einem Mann, bedeutete sich seinen Verlobten bewusst zu sein und seinem Lebensgefährten. Mit diesem Gebrauch würde auch die Verlobung offiziell und somit automatisch verkündet und abgeschlossen sein. Deshalb tanzen Frauen und Männer nur mit ihren zukünftigen- oder seiende Lebensgefährten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ChiChi kreiste aufgebracht immer hin und her, völlig überfragt. „Hey, beruhigen wir uns erst Mal," versuchte Bulma, die Prinzessin zu beruhigen. Die Vermählung allein ist nicht das „große Problem", denn ihnen stehen viel größere bevor. Die beiden Freundinnen waren total überfordert und saßen erst mal auf einem Stuhl und überlegten gründlich nach. Plötzlich schlägt es, wie ein Blitz in Bulmas Kopf—fast zu schnell, dass es ihr schon wehtat und reflexartig sprang sie auf…

„Ich weiß was wir tun können!" schreite sie triumphal. Chichi guckte Bulma erwartungsvoll an, doch wurde schnell ungeduldig… „Sag es doch?" Bulma wusste, dass diese ganze Sache verzwickt war, aber ihre Freundin so hilflos und verzweifelt zu sehen, war etwas woran sie sich nicht gewöhnen könnte. Vor allem wie unruhig die Sache sie machte.

„Ja, ja…hör zu! Wir können ja uns wieder verkleiden! Passt doch—guck genau, wo wir hier sind! Ich frag mich, warum es mir nicht früher eingefallen ist!" sagte Bulma und gab sich einen leichten Klaps auf ihr Kopf.

„Stimmt!"sagte ChiChi und stand auf. „Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen!" lächelte die nun erleichterte Prinzessin ihre Freundin an. Sie waren gerade dabei sich neue Kleider auszusuchen, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte…

Beide sprangen leicht auf, als sie sich erschraken. Die Freundinnen tauschten Blicke aus, bevor Chichi begann zu flüstern. „Vielleicht sind das die Soldaten?",doch eine bekannte Stimme sprach aus der Tür. „Chichi, Bulma seid ihr hier?"

Verblüfft darüber das der König vor dem Tür stand, fragte ChiChi jedoch nochmal um sicher zu gehen, ob er es auch wirklich war. „Papa?"

„ChiChi, ich bins!" Und es war der Rinderteufel höchstpersönlich , der nach seiner Tochter und der Generalin, die auch mit zur Familie gehört, suchte.

„Ich komm rein, aber erst wenn du die Tür aufschließt.", sagte der König und ChiChi öffnete schnell die Tür und ließ ihn hinein. Doch weil er so groß war, wurden natürlich auch alle Türen so eingerichtet, dass durch eine Tür zu gehen, keine großes Problem ist. "Ein Glück das du da bist Papa!" sagte die kleine Tochter zu seinem Vater mit freudiger Stimme.

„Papa, sag—die haben doch nicht herausgefunden das wir es waren oder?" fragte die Verzweifelte, doch das Gefühl verschwand auch so schnell wie sie wieder kam. „Nein, Kind. Ihr seid—wie sagt man das nochmal—mit ein blaues Auge davongekommen. Doch ich verstehe euch Kinder heutzutage nicht mehr…" besorgt stellte er sich diese rhetorische Frage.

„Beeilt euch und kommt schnell! Ich versuche, die Gäste noch irgendwie hinzuhalten! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir den Prinzen so lange warten ließen." Und somit machte sich der Rinderteufel auch auf dem Weg.

Kaum als er angekommen war, verkündete der König auch das die Prinzessin und die Generalin bald erscheinen würden. Währenddessen kleideten sich die beiden Mädchen vom Kopf bis Fuß nochmal ganz und gar anders. Kleider, Haare und Schminke nicht zu vergessen. Alles wurde nochmal neu gemacht, doch eines ließen die beiden gleich weg: die Masken. Es würde ihnen nichts bringen, da die beide nun wissen, dass die in ein paar Minuten vor dem Altar stehen müssen und ihre Gesichter zeigen sollten.

Die Gäste wurden schon leicht ungeduldig, denn die warteten schon seit 20 min. Doch als plötzlich die Tür aufging, hafteten alle Blicke auf die Tür mit großer Erwartung. Mit Grazie kamen zwei Schönheiten hinein, die jeden in Staunen versetzte. Ja, jeden-auch der königliche Prinz war von deren Schönheiten begeistert. Chichi hatte ihre Haare einen Dutt verpasst und um ihren Dutt herum waren Perlen versehen. Ihre Lippen, füllig und Blutrot. Ihre Haut, so seidig und unversehrt, während es so rein und weiß war, doch nicht das „weiß" was ihr denkt, indem man fragen könnte, "ey bist du tot?". ChiChi trägt ein rotes enges Kleid, was ihre rungeformten Brüte zu ihren Vorteil zum Vorschein brachte. Ihre Plateauschuhe waren aus Silber, dennoch unsichtbaren Material.

Bulma hingegen hatte ein Meerjungfrau-Silhouette, das ihre Figur umhüllte und ihre verführerische Rundungen keineswegs verbarg. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde das Kleid speziell nur für ihr Körper geschneidert wurden. Das Kleid saß Perfekt auf ihre himmlische Figur. Ihr Kleid war blaufarbig mit silbernen Umrandungen und passte perfekt zu Haare und Augen.

Der König war voller Stolz als er die Beiden hier auf dem Saal sah, voller Grazie. Doch eines machte ihn noch stolzer, seine Tochter in dem Kleid ihrer Mutter wiederzufinden. ‚Sie ist genauso bildhübsch, wie ihre Mutter…' dachte sich der Rinderteufel.

Kakarot sah die beiden, wie sie auf sie zu gingen, dem König, Prinz Vegeta und zu ihm. Er konnte nicht anders, aber er schaute die ganze Zeit die schwarzhaarige Schönheit an, als ob er versuchen würde seine Ungewissheit, die er die ganze Zeit in sich trug durch sie beantwortet zu bekommen.

ChiChi und Bulma waren auf dem Weg zu ihren Vater und den zwei Saiyajin Gästen. Auf dem Weg schaute ChiChi Kakarot ihn nicht in die Augen, doch sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr haften, was sie nervös machte und leicht errötete. ‚Hoffentlich hat er nicht gemerkt, dass ich seine eigentliche Tanzpartnerin war…' dachte sich ChiChi verzweifelt als sie die Stufen hochstieg.

Bulma jedoch musste zu den gutaussehenden starken Prinzen ansehen. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte von alleine, doch als ihr bewusst war, was sie gerade tat, verbarg sie es auch so schnell wie sie es tat. ‚Hör auf, Bulma! Du kannst das nicht tun…Du weißt doch das er in ein paar Minuten mit deiner besten Freundin verlobt sein wird-‚ dachte sich Bulma, die kleine Stiche spürte indem sie ihre Gedanken vertiefte, deshalb entschloss sie nicht mehr daran zu denken. Sie schaute wieder zu dem König ab.

Vegeta bemerkte die heimlichen Blicke, der blauhaarigen Nixe. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, fand er die blaue Schönheit viel anziehender auf unerklärlichen Weise. Frauen waren für ihn egal gewesen. Die Prinzessin erweckte zwar sein Interesse, doch nur weil sie eine Kämpferin mit gutem Aussehen war. Jedoch aus einem merkwürdigen Grund konnte er seine Augen nicht von der blauhaarigen lassen. Was war es das ihn so „besessen" nach ihr machte? Keine Antworten auf seinem neuerkannten Verlangen für die Schönheit. Es ist nicht zu verleugnen das die schwarzhaarige neben ihr ebenfalls eine Schönheit war. Im geringsten—auch sie war eine Schönheit, doch dennoch hatte die blauhaarige etwas, was ihn irgendwie anzieht.

Der König empfand mehr als nur Stolz, als er seine kleine Prinzessin vor sich sah. Zu sehen das seine kleine Tochter zu eine wachsende junge Frau wuchs, machte ihn nicht nur Stolz—nein, er spürte wie sein Herz schmerzte. ‚Wie konnte sie nur so schnell wachsen? Wann ist es geschehen…Es kommt mir vor als wäre es gestern gewesen als sie noch in seinem Armen lag.' dachte der König mit zurückhaltenden Tränen. ChiChi stand vor ihrem Vater und lächelte ihn rührend an. Der König gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus…genau wie deine Mutter. Sie wäre stolz auf dich gewesen, könnte sie dich hier sehen.", sagte der Rinderteufel zu seiner Tochter, die ihn anlächelte.

„Meine lieben Gäste, nun ist die Zeit gekommen," der Rinderteufel zeigt auf ChiChi, „hier ist die Prinzessin und meine Tochter, ChiChi Mou, auf die ihr alle gewartet habt und," nun zeigt er auf Bulma" die Generalin, Tochter von Mr. Briefs, Bulma, die ich wie meine eigene Tochter schätze und liebe.", verkündete der König seinen Gästen.

Bulma lebte seit ihrer Kindheit zusammen mit dem König und ChiChi zusammen und zählte somit automatisch als Familienmitglied, auch wenn sie nicht vom gleichen Blut waren. Die Briefs waren vor vielen Jahren, durch eine komplizierte Untersuchungen, ums Leben gekommen. Seitdem lebte sie in der Königsfamilie. Bulma hatte ihre Intelligenz von ihren Vater geerbt bekommen. Seit Jahren waren die Briefs und die Mous Freunde und als das tragische Unglück passierte, nahm der König das verlorene Kind in seinem Hause auf. Der König erzog sie, wie ihr eigenes, neben ChiChi. Er zwang sie zu nichts und gab ihr alles was, sie begehrte. Doch alles was die blauhaarige Klugheit wollte, war ein Erlaubnis für ihre Experimente und Titel zum Generalin, damit sie nicht nur nutzlos im Königshause haust, sondern auch etwas für ihre Gütigkeit zurückgeben konnte. Bulma weiß, dass dies niemals von ihr verlangt wurde, doch es kam von ihren tiefsten Innern, den beiden Liebsten, den sie noch hatte, zu helfen und so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen.

Die Blicke, die nun auf die Prinzessin und der Generalin gerichtet waren, blieben stumm. Die Gäste waren immer noch verblüfft und erstaunt über die Schönheiten, die vor kurzem den Saal betraten. Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Es gingen Gerüchte herum, dass die Prinzessin ein Mannsweib wäre, die sich nur aufs Trainieren konzentrierte. Eine Prinzessin und trainieren—das kann doch nur etwas hässliches, protziges und männliches bedeuten, aber was sie alle vor sich sahen verschlug allen den Atem. Niemals hätten sie sich erahnen können, dass die Prinzessin eine solche Schönheit war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doch hier spielt etwas eine viel größere Rolle… Wie werden die beiden Saiyajins über diese Neuigkeiten reagieren, wenn die doch gerade dabei waren Interesse für Personen zu entwickeln, die eigentlich unerreichbar sind? Was werden die vier von nun an tun? Das alles erfährt ihr beim nächsten Mal…


End file.
